Vergissmeinnicht
by Deadpool-kun
Summary: Two paths converged, and Kagami had to make a decision which both had its own price.


Once I've awoken from my nap, my dear weirdgrammar and Steve, I'm gonna slaughter you both for giving me this plot bunny and keeping me awake for the whole night to get this done.

**Note(s): **One-shot, grammartical errors, and the simple usage of language.

Enjoy~

* * *

In amidst of the splash of colorful flowers, his crimson irises immediately fell on a patch of light blue color.

Small, five-lobed blue flowers with yellow centers, it was forget-me-not flowers.

Kagami couldn't fathom why people gave such cute flowers a very lame-and-long name. Personally, he reckoned 'Vergissmeinnicht' sounds far better and cooler, but again, German isn't a lingua franca, and he himself doubted he could pronounce it right without twisting his own tongue.

Despite the name, Kagami loved the meaning behind them.

_'Remember me forever.'_

Small flowers, but holding such a meaningful message.

His mouth twisted into a bitter smile, sadness tugging at his heartstrings. _Irony_, he thought to himself as he ambled across the florist's to the flowers. Kagami crouched down and danced his fingers along the small petals.

The flowers reminded Kagami of his beloved one.

Their color, and the hidden message behind them, they were reminiscent of Aomine Daiki.

Kagami still remembered that one night, when snowflakes had drifted down from heavens and landed on his nose, Kagami had looked up and chortled with delight. He'd called Aomine and pointed at the endless night sky.

_"It's snowing~!"_

Aomine had replied with chuckles.

_"I can see that, Bakagami."_

He'd given Aomine a sour look.

_"A mood killer."_

Aomine had linked their fingers together, an apologetic smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

_"My bad. I guess I have to make it up, no?"_

He'd smirked and asked childishly;

_"Yep~ make this night memorable for me, then!"_

Aomine had hummed before bringing his hands to his lips, kissing it sweetly. A cerise blush had splashed onto Kagami's cheeks. Before Kagami could form a sentence, he'd felt a cold band slip on his ring finger. His eyes had gone wider, heart beating furiously.

_"Aomine…"_

He'd hushed him.

_"Just say yes or no."_

He had remained silence for awhile, ears and face heating up. His crimson eyes had migrated from the ring to Aomine's midnight eyes. They were sincere, filled with hopes and love.

_"Fuck you… Of course yes!"_

Aomine, then, had burst into laughter while pulling Kagami closer to him.

_"Gosh, you've just ruined the moment, Bakagami. No one curses before saying yes, you idiot."_

_"Suck it up. I'm your future husband, Ahomine."_

Smiling, Aomine had kissed him sweetly on his lips.

_"I'll keep that in my mind."_

A light breeze kissed his cheeks wrenching him out of his memories. Kagami, then, felt a warm tear stream down his face to his palm. He hadn't noticed he'd been crying. Kagami quickly wiped it away, taking a deep breath as he sprung to his feet, bringing the small flowers along.

The old lady greeted him casually with a warm smile when Kagami put down the flowers on the table. "Forget-me-not flowers? Ah, beautiful flowers, Kagami-kun. Have a deep meaning as well."

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but I hope they can help me."

"Of course, Kagami-kun," the florist wrapped the flowers beautifully. "They also pray to gods. All you have to do is believe in them. Believe in miracles."

Kagami didn't say anything. He just placed some money on the table and bowed lightly for her service, taking the bouquet with him.

"No matter what happens in future, Kagami-kun, always look on the bright side," she told him.

Then, he walked out of the florist's, joining the crowds on the street, waiting for the traffic light turning green, then crossing briskly, turning left as soon as he hit the street again, walking down the stairs until he saw the hospital within the vicinity.

And he did them mindlessly, as though the motion had etched on his body for so long.

When the sliding door dinged open, he was greeted by familiar nurses, giggling happily. One of them, a middle-aged woman, crept around and poked his cheek, lightly surprising him. "Is that for me, Kagami-kun?"

"I think rose suits better with you than this flower, Megumi-san."

"Aw~ you're so sweet, Kagami-kun. I wish I met you before Aomine-kun did," she said. "Come, come. Let's meet your husband and see his progress today~" she sang out with oddly-out-of-place cheeriness while sending him to the elevator.

Kagami just smiled wryly.

The elevator reached the ground floor and he walked into the car. His index finger absently pushed 'level 5' and he stepped back to the wall as he waved her good-bye.

Arriving to Level 5, Kagami's legs brought him to the unit 10, which he'd engraved the number into his heart, and his hand clasped the door knob, pushing it open.

His crimson eyes scanned the bleak room for the hundredth time, which he actually had lost count long time ago. He brought his gaze to the windows. Same view as ever. All he could see was lifeless city, and fading lights over cars and concrete. It seemed to be fading inside too, temporarily softening the usually sterile setting.

Then, his gaze migrated from the windows to the bed.

No matter how many times he'd seen it, the sight would always shatter his heart.

Aomine was still sleeping, breathing quietly, as though trying not to disturb anyone, maintaining a gentle dignity opposing his lively, energetic nature. Kagami was relieved that he appeared comfortable. However, the bandage that covered his forehead broke his heart again.

Kagami recalled the day when he'd received the news from Kuroko Aomine had involved in an accident. He had raced down the stairs while murmuring to his senpai, peeling off the bright orange uniform of his body.

Once he'd hit the hospital, Kagami had frantically searched for the E.R until his ears had caught a soft masculine voice from behind.

It was Kuroko, looking slightly panicked.

He'd bombarded Kuroko with questions, clutching his shoulders, shaking him to and fro, but Kuroko couldn't answer them. All he'd said was Aomine was on duty when it'd happened. Kagami had fallen to his knees, and Kuroko had quickly wrapped soothing arms around him.

Kagami couldn't recall what had happened then, everything had flown so fast, but he did remember the agonizing pain he'd felt while waiting for something, or even a word from the closed door.

And when it'd finally come, it'd shattered his heart and his world had gone dark.

Kagami shook his head to clear his head from the agonizing memories. He placed the bouquet on the table, took the vase, dumping the old flowers and replacing them with the flowers he had brought, and then perched himself on the plush chair next to the bed, eyes staring at the sleeping man.

Kagami didn't remember how many flowers he had brought for Aomine. Some of them had been meaningful, like thyme, violet, and red salvia, in hopes they prayed for Aomine.

However Aomine never woke up.

He stayed in his deep slumber, sleeping peacefully, like he had been doing since months ago.

But again, part of him wanted Aomine to stay sleeping, daunted by being forgotten by his own husband.

Midorima had warned him the possibility of Aomine losing his memories was fairly high, something like acceleration-deceleration injury Midorima had called it. Then, he'd spouted more complicated vocabs that Kagami couldn't register them into his brain.

The conclusion was Aomine Daiki, his very own husband probably wouldn't remember him. And Kagami every day dreaded by it.

So deep in his thought, he failed to notice Kuroko waltzing in until his voice stirred up the deafening silence, making Kagami jump in his seat. "Good evening, Kagami-kun."

"Dammit Kuroko. Stop doing that! I was gonna get a heart attack!" bellowed Kagami.

"Don't worry. Doctors are here if anything ever happens," averred Kuroko, which Kagami replied with a deep grunt. "My wife said hi and sorry couldn't come."

"Satsuki? How is she doing?"

"She's fine. Doesn't crave much. Her back pain has lessened too," Kuroko's powder blue eyes fixed on the sleeping face.

"When is the due?"

"Two months away. Hoping Aomine-kun will be there too as our child's godfather."

Kagami barked a bitter laugh. "You sure? He's gonna ruin your child later."

"Somewhat that promise sounds more appealing than seeing him lay motionlessly in the bed. I miss his arrogance," Kuroko said wistfully. Then, his eyes ran along the vase on the table. "Forget-me-not flowers?"

"Remember Midorima told us Aomine will probably lose his memories?" asked Kagami, eyes staring ahead at the small blue flowers, and Kuroko nodded. "So, I bought them, hoping Aomine won't forget about me when he finally wakes up."

"Kagami-kun…"

"Sometimes, I hope he stays asleep so I don't have to face his confused look, completely forgetting about me."

Kuroko opened his mouth to chide but the sight of Kagami stopped him.

He found Kagami leaning forward until his face was buried in his hands, heaving a long, exasperated sigh. His fingers slowly threaded through disheveled crimson hair, dark rings under his eyes, and possibly slightly lost weight. The light blue haired male observed his former light, eyeing from top to bottom comprehensively, and he didn't need Emperor Eyes to read Kagami was the very picture of despair in that moment.

Then, his ears caught faint desperate sobs from Kagami.

But, that didn't crush his heart.

What crushed his heart was when Kagami looked at him with a forced apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry, Kuroko. I know I shouldn't have said that. It just… slipped," he rubbed the nape of his neck, laughing at his stupidity.

From his strained voice, behind that façade, that mask, Kuroko knew deep down Kagami was breaking, suffering alone, drowning inside the bubble of misery. His sanity was beginning to slip away, his soul growing colder and colder. His hope was fading away, like the light in that room.

No voice could reach Kagami anymore.

In a brief moment, Kuroko deeply resented the sleeping man. How could he sleep peacefully while his significant other was waiting for him days and nights, praying to gods, _to flowers_ even, daunted by being forgotten yet still hoping him to open his eyes?

Kuroko could've lifted his hand to punch Aomine as hard as he could until that bastard woke up, but he knew Kagami wouldn't let him.

Never.

Masking his exasperation, Kuroko placed an assuring hand on Kagami's shoulder. "Believe in miracles, Kagami-kun. He was one of Miracles, after all."

Kagami almost snorted. "Thanks, Kuroko."

And so Kuroko excused himself, shuffling out of the room. Kagami let out a sigh, reclining on the seat. Without Kuroko's presence the silence in the room felt threatening and ominous. It was so irony since Kuroko had a very weak presence, but it had a great impact to the cold room.

The impending grief hovered unseen, _waiting._

The faint beeping sounds grew louder and louder in his ears. Minutes crawled past, yet Aomine hadn't moved. Hell, he hadn't moved an inch for past few months. Misery seeped into his heart, anxiety seized a firm hold of him, fear gripped his neck, loneliness clenched his chest, exhausted swamped him.

He was tired. Tired waiting for Aomine, for anything, for miracles.

He wished he could just shoot Aomine, then commit suicide to end this misery. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. His sanity was still intact, though slowly slipped away.

It hurt him so much to be so close to Aomine, yet so far from him.

But it pained him more knowing Aomine would probably forget about him.

Kagami was torn, not knowing what to do. Both options hurt him so much he couldn't decide. It wasn't fair at all.

His gaze rested on his silver band, gleaming beautifully against his crimson eyes.

All memories came flooding. Aomine's smile, Aomine's laughter, Aomine's smirk, Aomine's teasing. They swapped from one to another like a movie. Then came a picture of them sharing a kiss on the altar, then forehead resting against Aomine's as he'd smiled broadly. A picture of Aomine hugging him from behind, pressing a kiss on his cheek. A picture of them wrangling over dinner. A picture of them lying in the bed, embracing each other tightly, like nothing could separate them but death.

And now he couldn't reach Aomine even though he was just few inches away from him.

He'd missed Aomine so much.

He needed Aomine.

He needed Aomine to wake up because he loved him so much.

To the hell those lost memories, the fear of being forgotten.

They could always rebuild them.

All he wanted now was Aomine, alive and wide awake.

He leaned over the bed, shaking hand holding the tanned hand gently as he listened to Aomine's faint breathing, and whispered. "I know you're there, Daiki. I know you _are_ there. So please, I'm begging you, please listen to me."

No response.

Kagami continued. "Please open your eyes, Daiki. I might be a stranger to you now, but I _need_ you. I'm desperate for you. I can't bear this anymore. I can't stand of living alone anymore," a tear rolled down his face. "Please, Daiki, I'm begging you to open your eyes. I'd do anything you want."

He didn't move.

And Kagami continued to whisper into Aomine's ear until his mouth felt dry, so did his tears, fingers lacing together, head dropping lower to Aomine's side, right hand wrapping around the frail body, before drowsiness slowly took his consciousness away.

A tear slid down his face and splashed onto Aomine's chest.

...

Hours later, as dawn was gathering light for the part of a waiting world, Kagami awoke to a familiar deep voice whispering into his ears. Kagami snapped his head up it gave him a whiplash and caused him to screw his eyes shut again.

As the pain eased up, Kagami slowly opened his eyes and cast his gaze downwards.

And a pair of midnight eyes was staring up at him, piercing into his crimson eyes.

Clashing with the color he'd missed and loved so much, Kagami felt a warm glow inside. Happiness was filling his heart to the brim, tears pricking his eyelids. A smile began to pull his cheeks up. His heart was racing. There was so much Kagami wanted to say, but none came out.

Then Aomine's first three words shattered them all.

"Who are you?"

Kagami couldn't respond, kept staring at him.

"Who are you?" repeated Aomine with a confused look.

Kagami was trembling. He wanted to laugh at himself. When he thought he'd prepared for the worst, when he thought he'd experienced the most excruciating pain during his sleep, he was wrong. It turned out far than worse. It was hell. Nothing had hurt him more than those three words that spilled out of his own husband's mouth.

They stabbed right into his heart mercilessly.

In a shaking voice, imbued with strong emotions, Kagami answered with a forced smile; "I'm… your husband, Kagami Taiga."

"You sure?" he asked again after a moment of silence.

Kagami stepped away from the bed, inside breaking and breaking. His crimson-black layered fringes hid his scalded eyes, tears spilling over his cheeks. He answered his question nonetheless. "Yes… we got married few years ago. Don't you remember at all?"

"No… Not at all…gosh, I can't believe this…" said Aomine breathlessly.

Kagami wanted to run away, away from this reality, away from this nightmare. It hurt him to hear those words. It was too much for him to bear. He couldn't…

"I mean, I'm married to an angel like you?"

That got Kagami's attention. Kagami's gaze shot up back to Aomine, looking at him in bewilderment.

"This is unbelievable," added Aomine, brows knitting together in puzzlement. "You… you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and then you told me we're married?"

Kagami leaned closer, hands wiping his tears away. "Again, Daiki?"

"Wow! You even called me by given name," Aomine seemed shocked, or thrilled actually albeit drowsiness suffused his deep voice. "This is so surreal. You sure we're married?" he asked childishly again.

"Yes," Kagami brought his hand to the line of Aomine's sight, starting to find Aomine's reaction amusing. "See, this is our wedding ring. You proposed me."

"We _are_ married. I'm married to the most beautiful person in the world. What have I done in my past life to deserve you? Wait, did we kiss?"

Kagami couldn't wipe his smile off. "Yes, a lot, Daiki," again, relief and happiness filled Kagami's heart. Hope spurred back to life.

"Gosh, how could I forget them? I'm such a terrible husband," he groaned as he covered his face with his palms, sounding so regretful. Then, he peeked through his fingers. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, really. Like beautiful, beautiful. Hey, can we start over? Coz' I think I've just fallen in love with you."

"Of course, Daiki," Kagami pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Anything for you."

"And you just kissed my head," said Aomine childishly. "Can you kiss me again?"

Kagami smiled down at his husband softly, granting his wish as a faint scent of Forget-me-not flowers caressed his nose. He glanced at the small blue flowers and mouthed 'thank you'. Although Aomine had forgotten about him, his love for him still remembered him.

It was more than enough for Aomine-Kagami Taiga.

Restart.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, I didn't see the last part coming. Weird ending is weird. But, naah~ I've finished it, that's far than enough.

Till then.

-Deadpool-kun.


End file.
